


From a stranger

by jessevaldfond



Series: My HanniHolidays 2016 [10]
Category: Adam (2009), Jagten | The Hunt (2012)
Genre: Day 10, Holiday Sweater, M/M, drabble español, hanniholidays, tumblr reto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Un regalo para Lucas------Día 10 del #HanniHolidays: Holiday Sweater





	

Adam toco la puerta del departamento de Lucas y espero paciente; dentro del departamento Lucas escucho el sonido de la puerta, estaba justo en la cocina lavando sus manos dejando que la sangre se fuera lo mejor posible.

  
Dos toques en la puerta, de nuevo. Lucas seguía restregando sus manos haciendo espuma con el jabón antibacterial. 

  
De nuevo otros dos toques y Lucas cerro la llave del grifo.Abrió la puerta y afuera estaba Adam con dos paquetes en sus manos.   
  


"Hola Adam," Lucas secaba sus manos en la mezclilla de su pantalón. "Estaba terminando de lavar algunas cosas." dijo tratando de esconder su obvio nerviosismo.  
"Papá envió esto," los paquetes que estaban en las manos de Adam estaban envueltos en papel café y amarrados con un tipo de soga; al instante Lucas recordó a Klara, la niña del kindergarden que hacia pequeños regalitos con papel periódico y los decoraba con hilo.  "¿Puedo pasar?"   
"Si, si...perdón." dio dos pasos hacia atrás y Adam pudo entrar.  
"Debes de escoger alguno." dejo ambos paquetes en el sillón y volteo a ver a Lucas.  
"¿Que?"  
"Es un regalo de papá. Le hablé de ti quiso hacerte un regalo también. Dijo que puedes usarlo en la cena de Navidad."  
"¿Tu padre estará para Navidad...aquí?"  
"Si."  
"Bien...pues...creo que tomaré el de  la derecha."  
"Perfecto." Adam levanto el paquete de la derecha y se lo entrego a Lucas. "Puedes probártelo...si quieres. " camino hacia él y le entrego el paquete.  
"¿Tú también abrirás el tuyo?"   
"No, hoy no." respondió y tomo asiento en el sillón esperado a que Lucas abriera su regalo.

Dentro había una prenda doblada, el típico regalo navideño, un suéter y justo encima de la prenda había una tarjeta con la cabeza de un reno. 

Lucas abrió la tarjeta y trato de cambiar su expresión al leerla...las palabras en la tarjeta no eran buenas y por nada del mundo Adam tenia que enterarse.   
  


"¿Abriste el regalo antes?" pregunto dejando la tarjeta justo al lado de la televisión.  
"No...llegaron justo hace una hora."  
"Bien...tendré que agradecer a tu padre." 


End file.
